Misery Loves Company
by crescendo-angel
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have recently found a friend in each other and are inseparable. In 'Misery Loves Company' we see the two friends bonding over happiness and misery and soon find that they are more than just friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Wes, I'm not sure this is right after all, I mean isn't it a little desperate?"

"_BLAINE!_ You have just spent the past _half an hour_ persuading us to '_perform in public for the first time in 30 years_' and now you want to change your mind?"

"Blaine look," Kurt wanted to help his friend so bad but he felt like he couldn't keep hiding his feelings for Blaine, he thought_'what are friends for right?' _"you can sit deliberating over whether your gonna go to him or not but at the end you know you wanna do it so go for it! If somebody came to me in my workplace and serenaded me I would _melt. _I can't understand why he wouldn't accept your proposal."

"You make it sound like Blaine is _proposing_ to the poor guy!"

"Wes! Hey Kurt thanks a lot for that I really appreciate it." Blaine smiled appreciatingly at Kurt and then rose. "So therefore I will go to GAP! Who's with me?"

"HOORAY!" Came loud cheers from the Warblers as they all rose and headed out the Glee Club practice room to the Dalton car park, except for Kurt.

Blaine turned around at the room doors and noticed Kurt was still sat down by the fire on the brown leather sofa. "Guys I'll be with you soon, go on without me!" Blaine called after them, and walked over to Kurt. "Hey buddy, what's wrong you look down?"

Kurt looked up from his soft, porcelain hands that were clenched together, and said, "Oh hey. Oh nothing I'm just a little sleepy you go on without me I'll catch some z's. That's if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind but Kurt, but I'm gonna need all the help I can get, if anyone is gonna win this for me it'll be you." Blaine reached out his hand to bring Kurt with him but all Kurt could do was look at his hand and look back down to his own, with a miserable, sad looking smile.

"That's not all that's wrong is it, oh wait is it that Karofsky because if it is I swear I'll-"

"No Blaine it's not Karofsky, he hasn't spoken to me since I left McKinley."

"Ok well, hey you can tell me you know, just takes a little _courage_." Blaine smiled, and finally receive a smile back from his sad best friend. Retracting his hand, he sat down next to Kurt and placed his hand on Kurt's knee to which Kurt felt a little blush.

"To be honest with you, its Valentine's day coming up and, well, I've been a lonely Valentine for 16 years now and I should be use to it but-"

"Oh Kurt! I'm so sorry I should've known! Here's me boasting on about this _GAP guy_ and your hurting right here." Blaine rubbed his knee sympathetically.

"Don't worry about me it's fine, anyway we should really be-"

"I know! I'll make it up to you! How about coffee after school tomorrow, you free?" Blaine slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders and bumped his shoulders lightly.

"Yeah, sure that would be nice, thank you." Kurt smiled properly for the first time that day and giggled, which brought Blaine to giggles too.

Blaine lightly placed his hand onto Kurt's hand and they both immediately interlaced their fingers. Blaine gave them a little squeeze to which  
Kurt automatically reacted, panicked, like he always does.

"Shouldn't we be getting to GAP now? I mean the guys should be there by now and Jeremiah should still be...that is if Wes and David haven't scared him away with their gauwking!"

"No, thats my job when I'm singing the song." He gave Kurt a wink, which Kurt knew wasn't that confident wink that he normally gets.

"_Blaine!_ You can do this, trust me you can convince _anyone_ to do _anything_! You have this in the bag! Remember, _courage_." He squeezed his hand gently in return to Blaine and pulled him up towards the Dalton parking lot were the rest of the Warblers should be.

"See! That's my Kurt! Always chirpey and smiling. Can always rely on."

"You make me sound like a dictionary definition."

"You're worth being in there."  
_  
'My Kurt...'_ thought Kurt, as they both ran away to the parking lot still holding hands, and laughing out loud, '_if only i was his Kurt in another way.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't already watched the Valentine's Day episode I suggest you not to read this unless you don't mind spoilers of course :) enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_"Well did you want me to make it now?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone  
When I get you you'll know babe  
When I get you alone  
When I get you alone_

_And I get you alone "_

Blaine slid along the ground on his knees still singing the last line of "When I Get You Alone" by Robin Thicke, his chosen song to sing to the guy he liked at GAP. He rose to his feet and leaned on the counter, giving a quick wink, "see you later," he beamed a great smile at the GAP guy, turned around and headed out the door with the Warblers.  
"That was AWESOME!" Wes shouted above the noise of the Warblers celebrating. Every Warbler had had their round of high-fiving and cheering but there was one Warbler who seemed less into what had just happened.

"C'mon Kurt you can't possibly think that was bad!" Wes nudged Kurt, "wasn't that just a BUZZ!"

"Yeah sure, yeah of course it was it's just-"

"Guys aren't you late for dinner? I'm not coming, and neither is Kurt he's really tired. I know I know 'I can't miss it for the world' but I'm gonna hang out here 'til he comes out so I can chat with him." Blaine winked at the guys and patted Kurt on the back. Kurt gave Blaine a 'thank you so damn much for saving me' look and Blaine nodded back to him.

"Yeah sure whatever, isn't that a little desperate? Ha!" David shouted up and gave a friendly punch to Blaine's arm as a dig for earlier's doubts. "Yeah c'mon guys we'll best be going, catch ya later you two!"  
The Warblers headed off down the road for their dinner with their coach as a celebration of their first public performance in 30 years.

"Blaine, you didn't have to do that for me, I don't mind going to dinner with them, how harmless can they be?"

"Oh trust me, after a big thing like what just happened in there, they'll find a way to tease each other about it, it's just what sexually frustrated guys do." Blaine and Kurt both looked at each other for a second and burst out into laughter. Kurt turned around and walked over to the bench resting against the wall of GAP and Blaine followed him and they took a seat.

"So...Kurt honestly, how do you think I did in there? Painful to watch? Romantic? Foolish?"  
Kurt hesitated. He honestly thought it was a bit embarrassing and painful to watch because the guy was clearly running away from Blaine, but what could he say to him? Be completely honest and hurt his feelings, or lie to him and Blaine would clearly see he was lying so he simply said, "well, Blaine, I-"

"It was awful! I know! Half way through I was ready to dance my way out of there rather than after the poor guy! You could see he looked terrified!" Blaine hung his head into his hands in embarrassment and couldn't look at Kurt.

"Hey it wasn't awful just, I don't know maybe the chasing was a bit too much? Don't take it hard on yourself somebody had to make the first move!" Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess your right, oh here he is." Blaine cleared his throat, put on his best smile and made his way over to meet Jeremiah.

"What was that? You can't just come into somebody's workplace and bust a move like that!" uh oh...he looked pissed.

"Jer everybody _loved_ it! Didn't you?"

"No Blaine I didn't and neither did my boss...he fired me and look, nobody knows I'm gay and-"

"Ahem *clears throat* if you don't mind me cutting in a second, I think everybody has at least some speculation that your gay I mean c'mon, the hair? Really?" Blaine looked toward his friend sat on the bench behind him and smiled, appreciative.

"Well nobody does OK? And anyway we've only been out for 2 coffees, and plus I would be arrested if I even laid a hand on you. You do realise I'm 21 don't you?" Jeremiah rested a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "look, it was a nice gesture an all but I gotta let you down gently, you'll find someone better than me anyway." He patted Blaine's shoulder and walked away from the two boys.

"Well it could have been worse, look Blaine you'll find someone, k?" he walked up to Blaine and looked him right in the eyes.

"Gosh Kurt I thought I was in love with the guy but it turns out I've been making things up in my head."

"There's nothing wrong with that, I did that with Finn and Sam but you get over it quickly, trust me."  
The two exchanged a smile and Blaine said, "thanks Kurt, really, I don't know what I'd do without you." They exchanged a hug but it quickly ended as he pulled away, "oh hey how about I treat ya to that coffee now? We can still do it tomorrow as well but really what are two lonely guys gonna do when one of them just failed at love and the other hasn't much luck either."

"I like you're style, Anderson, to the coffee house!" The two Warblers linked arms as they made their way the opposite way the other Warblers went and happily went on down to the coffee house. Blaine's favourite and, now of course, Kurt's.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Blaine entered to door to their favourite coffee house. Kurt particularly loved this place because firstly, yes he had fallen for Blaine and it is his favourite place too, but the place was wonderful. The walls were covered in (ironically) coffee coloured wallpaper, red drapes along the windows, just like a theatre stage, and everybody there were so polite to them and even the people behind the counters began remembering their coffee orders - they came here so often.

"Hi, a medium drip and a grande latte mocha for this guy please, oh and can we possibly split a cupid cookie?," Blaine said unenthusiastically.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt sounded just a little too happy.

Blaine smirked half-heartedly, "of course I do."

"Oh no wait let me get these I think I've spent enough of your money," Kurt said to Blaine, practically pleading him to let him buy these for once.

"Don't even bother dummy these are on me, keep the change."

"Really you gotta let me buy something for you, hey how about one of these...oh maybe not, really these are so...-"

"Stupid? Covered in stupid little hearts, gross!"

"Exactly, well you've changed your tune, all aboard the plane to life!" Kurt tried to change the atmosphere because he could tell Blaine was feeling really down with the previous event.

"And its about time! Really I don't think I've made such a fool outta myself before and thats sayin' somthing because I have performed at theme parks!" Blaine and Kurt made their way to the cafe exit and started the short walk back to their dorm at Dalton.

"That's nothing! When I was in New Directions we played in a nursing home and I had a cat thrown at me."

"Aww poor Kurty!" he nudged Kurt's arm playfully, Kurt could tell he had lightened the mood.

"Finally some sympathy for my poor face!" The two Warblers made their way around the corner of the block down the shortcut to Dalton while chatting about David's new haircut.

"I like your haircut though, I have to admit, all suave and slicked back," Blaine said as they made their way into their dorm room. Kurt and Blaine shared a dorm room because Blaine was Kurt's mentor: somebody who was assigned to help the new kid make their way around Dalton and get used to it. Kurt had never gotten round to asking him why he just happened to get assigned to Kurt and now they share a room. "Hey that can go into your definition in the dictionary!" Blaine removed his coat and bag and threw them onto the chair at his desk, putting down his half full cup of coffee.

"And I think when I look up Blaine in the dictionary I would see: dapper, charming, handsome, talented and...*ahem* yeah," he smiled at Blaine thinking what a mistake he might have just created but he couldn't help himself, he _loved_ Blaine.

"You really think that? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Yeah, well, that's me for ya, really I don't have a bad thing to say about you, apart from the fact that you _always_ throw your coat on the chair, it_will_ creaseyou know!" Kurt walked over to the chair were Blaine had threw his coat but before he reached the chair, his arm was caught, pulling him back. He turned around and caught Blaine's eyes in a gaze and they were locked.

His hand slipped down his arm into Kurt's hand and said, "gosh, you're such a great friend, I-"

"Don't know what you'd do without me?"

"Exactly that."

Kurt had finally had enough. He pulled his hand away from Blaine's.

"Blaine..I-I," he stammered a little. He knew it was time.

"I need to talk to you about something. You know how honest we are with each other...well I have a secret and I can't keep it any longer." He removed his coat and put it on the hanger next to his desk, taking a final sip of his coffee, and dumped it.

"We hang out ALL the time, sing flirty duets. You know my coffee order. How was I not supposed to have took that the wrong way, I thought it was me you wanted to sing to, me you liked." Kurt shook his head and face-palmed, maybe he'd said too much. "And you touch my back, my knee, my shoulder ALL the time, oh yeah how did we just magically end up in the same dorm? Don't only upperclassmen get to be signed to a new kid? Blaine I-" but Blaine wasn't listening, he couldn't physically listen.  
He hadn't been since Kurt said there was something he needed to tell him but it was like the world was hazy, blurry. Nothing from Kurt's mouth registered in his mind and all he could think about doing was...no he couldn't, he was just a friend but he was just gazing into his eyes and all of a sudden Kurt was cut short.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt didn't realise what was going on until a second later when his eyes focused and all he could see was Blaine's face up close. He began to really feel the movement that had been set on his lips, the warm and soft hands on either side of his face: this seemed familiar. The last time he felt this sensation was when Karofsky had done it to him: apart from that time it was a lot less comforting. Yes, yes that's right he finally knew what was going on! Blaine was kissing him! Kurt's mind fluttered and before he thought of what to do next he found himself giving back the same movement of his own lips.  
He felt the two hands tighten against his face and he gave out a little groan. Blaine moved a hand behind Kurt's neck to draw him in closer, because all he wanted right now was comfort, desire, someone to love him. Kurt didn't know what to do with his hands but the next thing he knew was they were on Blaine's back, slowly caressing his shoulder blades in rhythm with their kissing. Things started getting passionate between the two and Blaine grabbed Kurt's lower back and pulled him to his own body. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and settled himself against his body, feeling the electricity between them.  
Blaine grabbed Kurt's blazer and removed it with frightening speed followed by his tie with both hands and lifted it off his head during deep breathless kisses. Kurt didn't quite understand what was happening yet until then he felt Blaine undoing his top button. Kurt let out a gasp of pleasure as it finally registered as to where Blaine was going. Kurt's world was falling into place all within a few minutes and to think that this would have never happened if Burt and Caroline hadn't spent their honeymoon money on the Dalton enrolment. By gosh was he eternally grateful for _that._But all of a sudden he felt the kissing slowing down and...Blaine pulled away.  
The two Warblers were left staring at each other in shock and amazement, and heavily breathing.

"Oh..oh god Kurt I am SO sorry! What the heck am I thinking! I'm such an idiot!" he put his head into his hands and turned away from Kurt.

"Blaine-" Kurt reached for his back and moved a step closer.

"Don't touch me! I shouldn't be doing this to you! I absolutely have no right I'm so sorry." Blaine began sobbing and he ran for his bag and coat, throwing them onto his shoulder. "I gotta go." He took one last look at Kurt and Kurt could see the pain and how sorry Blaine really was.  
"Blaine wait!" but there was no use, he was out the door before Kurt had chance to even move. Kurt ran out of the door after him but Blaine had already taken off at speed. _I hope he doesn't do anything stupid _Kurt thought. _No no he'll be fine, he'll come back when he's cleared his head._ He crossed the hallway to Wes and David's room and knocked on the door repeatedly, "guys! Hey is anybody in there!" David opened the door.

"Hey woah Kurt what's up? And where's your blazer! I thought I'd never see the day were Kurt Hummel wears just a shirt!"

"Something's wrong with Blaine! We were...well we were _talking_ and he took off crying, he won't even look at me!" His voice was really shaky.

"Well where is he now? Why didn't you go after him?" David looked around the doorway and began setting off when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"There's no use going after him he just took off so quickly, oh David it's my fault!"

"Hey come on, come inside don't worry he'll be back in no time." They both went into the dorm room, were they saw Wes sat on his bed.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Wes looked up from his book.

"Kurt said Blaine left in a hurry after they were talking, oh what were you talking about to make him react like that?" David said, while inviting Kurt to sit on his bed next to him.

Kurt looked nervous, what could he say? _Blaine jumped my bones and we nearly had sex but I must have repelled him or something?_ He thought so hard to bring a lie but what good would that do? And if Blaine came back and they became a couple then they would know eventually right? "Blaine sort of came onto me. We were um, getting really intimate and then he stopped and put his head in his hands. He kept saying sorry over and over again and he wouldn't let me talk, not even ask what was wrong. Guys? What?" The two Warblers were just staring at him; shock was what it looked like to Kurt.

"I can't believe he'd do that! What about Jeremiah, he's crazy about that guy. But mostly are you alright Kurt?"

"I'm absolutely fine. In fact, I've wanted this for a long time but, not in this way. I was just confessing my feelings for him and he latched onto me!" Kurt looked blushed and he knew it.

Wes looked totally shocked, "I had no idea you liked him Kurt!"

"I did. As soon as Kurt asked us if we were gay on that day he came to spy, well he was sorta asking Blaine, wasn't you?" David smiled at Kurt as he saw him blush, "It's ok."

"Yeah, I guess I was." Kurt looked down to his sweaty palms. He realised his top button was still open from the recent events, and held onto it, taking a deep breath, wondering were Blaine was and if he would be ok. He never thought in a million years that he could just walk into someone's dorm and talk to guys about a gay relationship the way he can with Wes and David. He never thought they would be so kind and open about the whole situation. That's another thing he loved about Dalton. "So what should I do?"

"Well, considering this has never happened with him before, I think it will be best to just leave him be for a while. If he comes back to Dalton tonight then he does. If he doesn't, well, he's probably gone home. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah, I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow, why don't you go and lie down, maybe take a nap or even take a walk, clear your mind." David patted Kurt on the shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you both; really you're such great friends. Now excuse me," Kurt began to tear, "I'm gonna go lie down, maybe listen to some Celine Dion, ha." Kurt left the room, leaving the two Warblers behind to carry on with normal business. As soon as Kurt shut his dorm room door, he flung himself onto his bed and grabbed for his pillow, weeping into the softness of the material while lying on his front.

He gave a quick, hopeful glance at his cell phone...no messages.

_Kurt, you've really done it this time, _he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to say, I apologise if the kissing scene last chapter was dreadful to anyone but it was my first ever attempt at something like that and I may possibly attempt more to come. Also I would like to thank everyone so much for reading my story! It means so much to me and it makes me feel great :) thank you to gleekcrazy and Kurtsie for reviewing as reviews make me extremely happy so feel free to review whether it is a good or a bad comment! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity"  
_Kurt was woken up awfully startled by his alarm and quickly turned it off. _What did I dream? _Kurt thought, as he always loved remembering his dreams: especially if they were about a certain someone. Not being able to remember the dream just yet, Kurt rolled back to his right side and closed his eyes, smiling to himself, just wanting a few minutes to wake up before his morning routines, when then all the previous day's events came flooding back into his mind. Kurt flew his eyes open and noticed that Blaine wasn't in his bed. He shot up, throwing his duvet off of him, and wandered over to their bathroom. Dalton was a very privileged school as each dorm had their own bathroom. They were all small rooms with the same layout: a simple mahogany coloured door, plain white walls with a black border and the dorm rooms were split in half. Each side belonged to one boy that held a desk and chair, a bed, a single wardrobe and a bedside table. They shared the bathrooms which were a considerate size. Kurt knocked on the door and called, "Blaine, are you in there?" but there was no reply. Taking chances, he opened the door with impatience and found that, again, Blaine wasn't there. _Ok, I'll text Wes._

_To Wes: Hey, Blaine didn't come back last night, I'm gonna call him.  
From Kurt  
Send_

Kurt waited 5 minutes for the reply, in which that amount time he thought he could have just ran across to their room and asked them personally. _But not with this hair!_he thought. So Kurt thought it best that he rang Blaine.

_Call Blaine  
*ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, Hi you have reached the voicemail of Blaine Anderson, please leave a message after the tone*_ "Hi Blaine, I'm worried about you, where are you? Please call me back?"

He hung up the phone. _Come on Blaine! _thought Kurt. "Now what do I do!" Kurt thought all he could do was to carry on with his morning routines and wait for a call from Blaine. There was nothing wrong with calling him though and he knew it, it just felt like he would be bugging him if he carried on calling and texting him. After all it was his fault that Blaine ran away, if he had run away.

* * *

Kurt made his way to Warblers practice. _Blaine will be here at least, he never misses practice._

"Hey Kurt!" called a familiar voice. He turned around only to notice Wes and David jogging up behind him.

"Oh hey guys. And why didn't you text me back? I've done nothing but worry all day!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been trying to look for you to talk, I personally hate cell phones, sorry."

"Then why have one? Oh well have you seen Blaine? He won't call me back and I swear I've called him a gazillion times," he wiped his forehead, it sure was hot that day, especially on the topic of Blaine.

"No I haven't seen him. Maybe he's come down with a cold or something? It happens." But before Kurt had chance to reply, everyone began gathering in the practice room. "Well we better start practice."

"Order! Order, fellow Warblers!" The whole room hushed and everybody sat in their places on the sofas and tables and chairs. "Now Blaine if you would like to take stand...," but Thad was cut off. He suddenly noticed that Blaine wasn't there. "Does anybody know where Blaine is?"

"Blaine has disappeared." The room arose with gasps. "Well not _disappeared_ but he hasn't been on campus since yesterday late afternoon. And I can't get in contact with him; he won't answer his cell phone." Kurt said while double-checking his phone.

"Neither can I."

"Or me."

"Nor me, Kurt."

The room began mumbling with questions and possible answers to Blaine's disappearance but it was soon stopped by the hammering sound coming from Thad.  
"Perhaps there has been an emergency at home and had to turn his phone off because he's in hospital?" said Thad. Kurt looked at Wes and David, the 3 of them knew very well what has happened to Blaine...but he couldn't tell the other Warblers.

"But surely he would have switched on his phone by now. It should be past visiting hours." A voice called from the back of the room. Kurt didn't know the name of this Warbler, but he knew he was very cute.

"Well perhaps he went home because he wasn't feeling well and we all know his parents, they wouldn't want anybody interrupting the 'process of healing'." The Warblers began laughing at that quote, _it must be an in joke...something else I need to learn, _Kurt thought.

"Well the show must go on, Kurt would you like to pick someone to sing the lead with you? Since Blaine isn't here." Thad motioned Kurt to take stand.

"No! I mean, why? It isn't right to just carry on without him!"

"But you must! It is _tradition _for the Warblers to not allow anything to hold them back, and I'm sure Blaine would want us to. How about...Nick? He looks more than willing to sing lead and he impressed us all at the last auditions for lead." Kurt looked to were a Nick was and that was when the cute boy from before arose, blushing.

"I would really like to sing lead for a change, I'm just the Warbler beat box and we hardly need me for this song. Kurt are you ok with that?"  
Kurt looked at the hand that was coming towards him and he sighed. He thought he may aswell give it a shot, and took Nick's hand. "Yeah, yeah ok."

"Warblers into place!" Thad called and everyone arose from their seats and got into place.

"_I, can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see.  
Oh, you give me more, you gave it all to me, say can't you see.  
You'd think that people would of had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I...and I..."_

"I'm sorry, I need to go." Kurt released Nick's hand and ran away from him and the Warblers. Shutting the doors of the practice room behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews! Your questions will be answered soon! :)**

* * *

_Blaine come on! _"Call me back, please, we're all worried, I'm worried." Kurt hung up the phone after leave yet another voicemail on Blaine's cell phone. It had been 4 days now and still, no Blaine. Kurt rolled over in his bed and stared at the empty space opposite him. Kurt didn't touch any of Blaine's things, just in case he came back and wondered, "why are you laid in my bed?" or something silly like that: Kurt chuckled at the thought. He'd been asking the Warblers for days now if anyone had gotten in contact with him but nobody had. He had wondered for a couple of days now whether he has just gone home, which everybody said he must have, but he was getting behind on his work and he needs it confirming. _Then I'll just have to find out his home phone number, _Kurt thought.

As he made his way down to breakfast, he saw Wes and David. "Hey guys!" he called, and jogged over toward them.

"Oh, hey Kurt!"

"Good morning"

"I just had a great thought, do either of you know Blaine's home phone numb-"

"Kurt, we've already tried, he is there like we told you but his mom said he doesn't want to talk to anyone, not even us." David said, looking down at his hands and to Wes. "We've never seen him like this before, what happened between you two must really be messing him up."

"And when did you call? You just decided to tell me now? I've hardly slept!"

"We're really sorry. We just forgot. Look you can try if you want to but you'll just get the same answer. Here, I'll send you the number." David clicked through his phone and sent the number to Kurt's cell.

"Sorry for snapping, really I am I'm just worried that's all. Thanks for the number but I'm not gonna come to breakfast I'll go back and try to call."

When Kurt arrived back to his dorm room he closed the door behind him, leant against the door and dialled the number David gave to him. 3 dials later and a friendly woman's voice answered.  
"Hello, Anderson residence."

"Hello there Ma'am. My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm a friend of Blaine's, please may I speak with him."

"Look-I'm sorry sweetheart but he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now, he's going through a rough patch and to be honest with you, we don't know why."

"I understand that ma'am but please can you tell him that I'm on the phone, maybe he'll talk, maybe he won't." Kurt crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

"Well sweetheart I'll give it a shot but I doubt he'll come, I'll be right back." Kurt began pacing the room, urgently waiting for the lady to come back, whom he thought was Blaine's mom.

* * *

*Knock knock*  
"Blaine sweetheart are you awake? There is a boy called Kurt Hummel on the phone asking for you, would you like to talk to him?" Blaine's eyes flew open and his stomach clenched, this was something he hadn't hoped for and what he really wasn't expecting. _Oh great what do I do? If I answer I might say something I regret...but if I don't answer I'll just keep worrying everyone.  
_"I'll talk to him, tell him I'm coming."

* * *

"H-hello?"

"Blaine! Hi, how are you?" Kurt's heart skipped a beat and his voice was a little shaky.

"I'm good." Blaine felt his stomach tighten, he wasn't fine and Kurt knew that.

Kurt sighed. "You're not. Please Blaine come back. What did I do wrong? I'm sorry for whatever I did-" Kurt laid back on his bed, he thought he might just fall over.

"Look, let me get one thing straight with you. You did absolutely nothing wrong. In fact, you're perfect. No, I mean, look it's just me. Just me being a total idiot and I need some time away to get my head around things. It's hard for me to talk to you but I know I can't keep running away so here I am."

_I'm perfect?_ Kurt just nearly had a heart attack hearing those words. "Blaine, just come back to Dalton and talk to me. We'll be fine trust me."

"I can't, I've hurt you and I'm not going to be a burden to you anymore. Goodbye Kurt." Blaine hung up the phone.

_Hurt me?_ "Blaine!" Kurt threw his cell phone across the room and dropped his head into his heads, sobbing, uncontrollably.

* * *

Blaine hung up the phone and ran to his room. He threw himself on his bed and began crying into his pillow, punching the mattress underneath him. "Idiot!"

* * *

It had been a couple days since Kurt talked to Blaine and he hadn't talked to anybody at all. He heard a knock at his door. _Great, just what I need right now. _"Go away! Please!"

"Kurt I'm coming in." Nick opened the door and slowly shut it behind him. "Oh-are you ok? Is this a bad time?" He turned around and began to reach for the door handle.

"No it's fine come in, take a seat. What can I do for you?" Kurt wiped his eyes, he looked absolutely terrible from all the crying.

"Gosh you look terrible. Look I know we hardly know each other but I notice when people are going through a tough time and you are definitely going through a bad time. I'm here to talk."

"It's ok. Don't worry about me. I'll get over myself." _Hardly._

"Why don't I take you out to dinner." It just slipped out.

"Dinner? Why?" Kurt smiled back at the boy staring at him but he felt confused. Why would someone he has only spoken to once want to take him out for dinner...unless...no it couldn't be.

"Just as friends I mean. As I said, I realise we hardly know each other but I think you need cheering up. There's a comedy club nearby that do burgers and fries, nothing much but it should be a laugh...are you up for it?"

"What's the scene like? I mean I need to know what to wear right?" Kurt realised this might be a good opportunity to get out and, figuratively speaking, let his hair down.

"Just casual, nothing fancy. I'm guessing you're somewhat of a fashionista so...jeans and a slogan t-shirt will do just fine. Pick you up at say 6 tomorrow from here?" Nick rose from Kurt's desk chair and made his way towards to the door.

"Yeah sure, see you then. And thanks for this." He smiled as the other boy left his room with a nod.

_Well this should be interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! And also thank you for adding me to your alerts/favourites because it means so much to me :) I am suffering already from the 2 week wait for the next episode of Glee Lol :) enjoy!**

* * *

It was now Monday and Kurt had had a very lonely day...again. Kurt was supposed to be going home for the weekend but Burt and Carole were on a little trip away for just the two of them for the weekend. They had been saving up since they spent the money on Kurt's Dalton tuition fees and Kurt and Finn were urging them to take a trip away with what money they had left. So Kurt was hoping to be hanging out with Blaine this weekend..._not a cat in hells chance now._

He'd talked to some of the Warblers during lessons and whatnot during the day but nothing can fill the empty space that was always next to him...that space that was always filled by a Blaine Anderson. _Blaine, _he sighed, _please come back. _

"Hey dad!" Kurt answered his phone in such a quick flash that he could hear his dad's surprised reaction in his voice.

"Hey Kurt, how was your weekend?"

"Oh well put it this way, I'd have had much a better time washing Finn's clothes than here and you know how disgusting they are. But enough about me, how was your weekend?" Kurt hung up his coat trickily with one hand as he arrived in his empty dorm room and sat down on his bed.

"My weekend was fantastic son, tell me about yours. What's wrong?"

"Where do I begin? Me and my friend Blaine have fallen out over something...silly, and now he won't come back to school! It's ridiculous dad he won't even talk to us!"

"Is this the boy you share your room with? The one I met at the McKinley game?"

"Yeah that's him." Kurt began removing his shoes awkwardly and neatly placed them underneath his bed.

"By any chance Kurt, if you're comfortable with me asking you, do you like this boy?" Burt coughed a little in an awkward tone, _did I really just ask that? _he thought.

"Look dad, yeah I do like him, I like him a _lot _but that has nothing to do with-"

"Son, did he hurt you?"

"NO! Jesus no dad he hasn't laid a finger on me! Me liking him as nothing to do with our problem." _Actually...it has everything to do with it. _

"Ok. I didn't think he was the type but ya gotta be careful 'bout these things. But you'd tell me if he did right?"

"Of course I would dad. Look I gotta go, it was really great talking to you and I'll see you this weekend?"

"Yeah Kurt. I'll be looking forward to it."

They both said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Kurt had to many questions he needed answering that it made his head ache so bad! Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. _Who could this be? Go away!_

"Hi Kurt! You in there?" _Oh holy mother nature it's Nick. _

"I'm coming hold on a sec!" Kurt put his phone aside and scrambled over to open his door. Flustered, Kurt opened the door to a surprised looking Nick. "Hey Nick." Kurt noticed Nick just standing there, looking Kurt up and down. _Ok, why is he checking me out? Oh you doofus you're still in your uniform! _

"You're not changed, dya want me to give you some time?"

"Do you mind if we cancel tonight? I'm not really feeling up to it afterall. I'm really sorry."

"Are you kidding me? Come _on! _I've bought the tickets too, look!" Nick held up the tickets with a huge grin on his face, which soon turned to a look of puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, come on in. I'll go change in the bathroom. Sorry I've just been a little distracted."

"Blaine? Just give him some time, he'll come back."

"No actually, my dad. But yeah he'll come back. Anyway help me pick something out." Kurt beckoned Nick over to his wardrobe and he flung open the doors. "Ok immediately I see these jeans! But honestly I don't have a _slogan_ t-shirt, it's not my style."

Nick giggled. "Well then just wear a plain t-shirt you'll look fine, you look great in anything."

"I can't wear a plain t-shirt...I will look _plain!" _

"I'd give you my jacket but it might not match your jeans." Nick let out a great hurl of laughter and nudged Kurt's arm playfully to which Kurt just responded with a look of 'shut up mocking me, I will hit you'.

"Look! My dad bought me this t-shirt when I went through a stage of trying to be like him. It's a _Metallica _t-shirt. That fit your standards?"

"Yeah sure now go get dressed or we're gonna be late."

"I just realised I know practically nothing about you and I'm going to a place I'm not even sure what it is, where it is, or what we're seeing! And the only thing separating you from me being undressed is a _door." _Kurt called through the door as he hurriedly began undressing. Nick made his way along Kurt's desk, looking through his drawers and saw a lot of sheets of paper in there.

"Yeah but I'm not exactly a serial killer am I? I'm a Warbler, from a long line of descendant Warblers and I'm much respected around here, I'm harmless! Plus it's a comedy club; it's open for our age and upwards. Don't worry about anything, I know the owner he'll let us in."

"And how exactly do you know the owner? Drug dealing perhaps?"

"Yeah sure I deal heroin at the comedy club. No really, I trick guys into coming to a 'comedy club' with me and drug their drinks when they're not looking. Then when they least expect it, I have my dangerous way with them in grotty toilets." Kurt opened the door, fully dressed, with a look of shock on his face, and then smiled.

"You geek, I'm not gonna take any source of edible foods from you now! And there better not be grotty toilets!" Kurt grabbed his coat and crammed his cell phone into his tight jean pocket.

"Is that all your worried about? The toilets? Well you won't need them if you won't take food from me!" Nick followed after Kurt toward the door, keeping a good pace behind him so he could take in all of Kurt, _he sure is cute._

"Would you stop checking me out? Come on let's go to this place before I really regret answering the door to you." Kurt let out a joking spurt of laughter, he didn't really know that Nick was _actually_ checking him out for real.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really can't thank you all enough for the reviews and alerts and such! :) This chapter is about what was happening at Blaine's house while Kurt was on the phone to Burt and when Nick turned up to take him out. It's a bit of a short one but hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

*knock knock* "Hello there Mrs Anderson, please may I speak with- Hey Blaine can we talk? How are you?" Wes brought it upon himself to try and visit Blaine since he wouldn't talk over the phone. Luckily he had been to Blaine's house before with David for a sleepover and so he remembered where he lived. Blaine's mom had answered the door but Blaine was looking over her shoulder: he wanted to see if it was Kurt – but it wasn't.

"Thanks mom I'll take it from here. Hey Wes, what's up?" Blaine had his arms folded across his chest and his hair was wild with curls, very different from his usual gelled style. He had a brown sweater on with khaki knee length shorts – Wes knew Blaine was being tough on himself even by what he was wearing.

"You aren't answering our calls, yet you answer Kurt's? Blaine we've been friends since the day you got here and you can't even talk to me?" Wes copied Blaine's folded arms.

"It's not that Wes, I'm so sorry but I just felt like I needed space, look come on in we'll talk in my room." Wes followed Blaine into his bedroom upstairs. His room was very plain, he had typical college banners on one side of a wall and a miniature collection of trophies on another, with his single bed at the back wall and a computer with a desk at his window. Wes sat on his chair while Blaine flung himself on his bed, sitting against the back wall.

"So, would you like to tell me what's going on exactly?"

"I'm sure Kurt told you that I-that I kissed him." Blaine looked down at his hands in shame. "But I can't face school, not now. It's hard for me to talk about it."

"So what? It was just a kiss! Kurt's beating himself up about it being his fault and he's worried sick-"

"Wait. Why does he think it's his fault? Surely he should have read my letter."

"Kurt didn't mention a letter- where was it?"

Blaine looked up at Wes, "it was in his desk draw, he gets work out of there for the day every morning so I figured he'd see it. Unless it fell out of the draw. Damn it!"

"Well surely he'd have seen it fall- well wherever it is, you need to tell him before you guys grow apart."

"I'm scared that if I see him we'll fall apart! That's why I'm waiting to sort things out in my head before I go back. We're just friends and I've gone and ruined our friendship by kissing him, gosh why did I do it!" Blaine laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Friends don't kiss, Blaine...are you sure he's just your friend? You do realise he likes you-"

"Oh my god!" Blaine shot back up. "He didn't pull away. Wes, he kissed me back!"

"Exactly Blaine, he _likes_ you. As in like likes! How did you not know?"

"I'm obviously blind! I'm just awful at this romance stuff. I thought he was just a friend. He's been through so much recently what with the bullying and the move. I thought I'd hurt him but it was all in my head. Ok I need to talk to him, now!" Blaine rose from his bed and began toward the door but Wes grabbed his arm.

"You might wanna know where you're going first, and change your clothes and sort that hair out!"

"What's wrong with my hai- ohhh..." Blaine looked in the mirror and was shocked. He looked terrible.

"Kurt's gone out. With Nick."

Blaine spun around and looked at Wes, "what? I thought you said he liked me? Why Nick?"

"Nick saw he was down and wanted to take him out to cheer him up so that's where they are now."

"I gotta get to him, " Blaine grabbed a comb and his hair gel and began doing his hair, "where did you say they went to?"

"I don't know, he said a comedy club that you got to buy tickets to get into, not far from Dalton so it won't take you long to get there. But you might not be able to get in."

Smoothing down his hair, Blaine grabbed some clean clothes, "well, I'll take my car and look for him, I don't care how long it takes me, I gotta see him, I'll be right back."

"I'll get going now Blaine, I bid you farewell and good luck with whatever you're going to tell Kurt, just take it easy and I'll see you around. Answer my calls in the future!"

"See you. And thanks a lot Wes, if you hadn't come round I'd have been moping around for days to come." The two exchanged a smile and Wes let himself out, calling behind him, "goodbye Mr and Mrs Anderson!" as he left.

Blaine had quickly pulled on a blue sweater over a clean white shirt, with a bow tie on and some smart jeans and Dr Marten boots. He suddenly began remembering little things that Kurt had said to him like, "cute hair" or "that bow tie surprisingly suits you" whenever they hung out outside Dalton. Blaine loved wearing bow ties for some reason, and he thought it would be appropriate to wear one right now. He ran downstairs pulling on his jacket and called to his parents, "be back soon, I won't be home late!" Closing the door behind him, he settled himself into the driver's seat of his car and pulled out of the driveway, _what am I doing?_ he whispered to himself and drove off to look for Kurt, his...best friend?


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt and Nick finally pulled up outside the comedy club. Nick rode a classy 1970 Pontiac LeMans, a gift from his dad when he turned 16 a few months ago. Nick came from a wealthy family of many generations but he didn't like to show it off. He told his friends that his car was passed down in generations to him like a family heirloom because he didn't want everyone knowing that he was one of the most wealthy guys at Dalton. His car had cost him $20,500...he sure didn't tell Kurt that when he'd asked him when he picked him up. He noticed that Kurt had been very distant since the moment he picked him up from his dorm room.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

Kurt was dazing out of the car window at the club. It shined with neon lights 'Barry's Comedy Club' with 'special guest tonight – Jerry Buckinghamshire' on the board below. "Oh what- oh I'm fine I'm just a little...distracted that's all".

"Well, try and make room for some Jerry Buckinghamshire! C'mon this'll take your mind off things, seriously this guy is off-the-hook!"

"Ok, I'm coming." Kurt gave a little faint smile, sat up straight and thought, _c'mon Kurt, just one night of not beating yourself up, you can do it._

They made their way to the door of the club and joined the queue, "if we got here earlier we wouldn't have to wait..." Nick glanced to his side at Kurt waiting for a response – the one that he got.

"Oh _sorry_ Mr Impatient but not all of us can just wear any old clothes for occasions!" There was silence, but they soon broke out into laughter.

"Well I already told you-you look great in anything so there's really no point in all the fuss," he smiled at a surprised Kurt.

"Oh um, thank you." Kurt felt a blush coming on.

"Hey Bob! There you go," he handed the doorman the tickets and they went on through the door. Nick had been here many times before with his friends and he loved the place, he thought it was the ideal place to bring Kurt to cheer him up. "So here we are, what dya think so far?"

"It's um, dark. And, busy?"

"You don't like it." Nick looked disappointed.

"It's not that it's just-"

"Well we can go somewhere else if you'd like, this is your night."

"No, c'mon let's go find a seat before I change my mind." They exchanged a smile and Kurt grabbed Nick's arm, dragging him along behind him. "So tell me about this comedian we're seeing."

"He's just awesome you're gonna _love_ him! He likes to talk about women and politics mainly but he's awesome."

"Oh that's cool." Kurt put on his brightest smile, he wasn't completely convinced just yet but there was still time. "So when does it start?"

"Any minute-oh hear he is!" The whole room rose in cheers and screams and whistles as the main act came on stage.

* * *

_Maybe I should leave him alone, he could be having a great time. Maybe he's gonna tell me he wants to be with me and everything will be fine. Maybe he doesn't like me that way anymore...or even at all! He could have been kissing back in the heat of the moment! Oh god Blaine shut up!_

Numerous of these thoughts just kept on running through Blaine's mind and he couldn't stop them. He just kept on worrying himself more and more so he turned up the music on his car CD player. Blaine just _had_ to sing along to this song...his favourite artist – Darren Criss.

"_But believe me, I'm not hostile I just__  
__Want to hear you laugh__  
__When I'm sarcastic like that__  
__But that just makes me a dumb human__  
__Like you_

_Why__  
__Do I have this incredible need to stand up__  
__And say "Please, pay attention?"__  
__It's the last thing that I need__  
__To make myself seen__  
__Well, that ain't my intention__  
__No"_

Blaine stopped as he realised what he was singing, _just can't escape anything_. But also he noticed Barry's Comedy Club on the right hand side, he quickly swerved into the lane beside him for parking as he saw someone pull out. It was the third place he'd tried now so he sure hoped Kurt was in here. _Kurt, _he thought, his stomach clenched just with the thought of his name. Blaine climbed out of his car, turning off the engine before hand, and wandered over to the door. He noticed a mean looking guy stood in the doorway so before he went inside he composed himself.

"Excuse me sir, is it busy inside? May I quickly take a look I'm just looking for someone – it's urgent."

"Sorry kid ya gotta buy a ticket before I let you enter. And how old are you? You got ID?"

"I'm 16 – almost 17 and I got my driver's license, here."

"Alright kid, $15."

"But-"

"$15 or no entry, sorry." Blaine huffed, he didn't expect them to pay _this _much to get in but nevertheless he took our his wallet and handed $15 over to the big guy.

"Enjoy your time, and good luck with whoever you're looking for." Blaine thanked the guy and made his way inside, pushing through a couple of people stood in the doorway.

* * *

"Oh my _god_ this guy is _hilarious _Nick! I can't get enough!"

"I knew you'd like him, even when you said you weren't really into this sort of thing. Everybody loves Jerry Buckinghamshire." The both of them we're close to being laid on the floor in laughing fits.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen and ladygentlemen, but I need to go take a piss, be back in 15!" The crowd cheered and whistled when Jerry left the stage and they all knew it was their queue to take a break too.

"So you're enjoying this date after all, I'm glad." Nick turned to Kurt and smiled at him, sincerely.

"Date? I thought you said we were just hanging out."

"Well, I lied." Nick grinned, "c'mon don't look like that, you wouldn't have agreed to come out with me if I'd told you the truth."

"Well, you got me there. Thanks anyway."

"No problem, my pleasure," Nick put his hand on Kurt's knee, "look at you, enjoying yourself! See you don't need Blaine to be happy, you can move on."

"I can't move on though, I can have times like these where I enjoy myself but the moment I think about him or see him, all my feelings just come rushing back."

"Damn now I've messed the date up by mentioning him...hey there's something I need to tell you about him, you won't like it."

"What is it?"

"Kurt, he messes people around, messes with their minds. He's done this to someone before."

Kurt inched away from the hand that was on his knee, "what are you talking about?"

Nick touched his arm instead, "I didn't want to have to be the one that told you this but, he's a bit of a player is our Blaine. Sweet on the outside and bad on the inside. He played me before."

"Blaine would never do such a thing!" Kurt's voice began to rise, he didn't know whether to believe this or not.

"He did. Planted a kiss on me the same way he did on you, disappeared for a while to make me want him more and then dated me while dating other people. Then all of a sudden one day, he just dropped me. That's why I came to your room, because Wes and David had told me what had happened so I needed to make sure you was ok."

"Oh god. I'm such a fool! Can anything else bad happen to me in this stupid life! Why do I only attract bullies and players? What's wrong with me?" Kurt dropped his head into his hands and ran them through his hair, staring into the ground.

"Hey, I'm not a bully or a player and I like you." Nick put his hand on Kurt's back and began stroking it gently.

"You like me? I'm not sure I can handle anything like this anymore."

"Of course I do. It's cool if you don't like me but first of all, do you wanna go somewhere quieter? The place is starting to fill up again and Jerry is about to come back so we won't be able to talk."

"You don't wanna hear my depressing stories, and plus you bought the tickets you should stay and watch-"

"No way I've seen him plenty of times and you can always watch him on YouTube if we miss much, c'mon let's go to the toilets it'll be quiet in there." Nick grabbed Kurt's hand and they made their way to the side of the room were the toilets were.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine stepped into the dark room. There were posters of past and future acts all over the walls, including the famous Jerry Buckinghamshire that was currently on stage – from an interval by the sound of his jokes. Scanning the crowd, Blaine wandered through the crowds to look for Kurt or even Nick if he could see him, so he didn't look creepy or anything. _Why the hell is he with Nick anyway? _He saw a lot of skinny people but nobody matched the body shape of Kurt – thin, but with firm muscles that you could see the shape of through his shirts. _So now I'm thinking of his muscles? Calm down Blaine, head to the search._ As he made his way to the bar area, he was just about to give up but then he thought he saw Kurt...nope just another tall skinny guy.

"Hi excuse me sir, have you seen a guy that's about 5ft11, his hair slicked back, extremely fashionable, light brown hair and really pale skin?"

"Sorry kid, saw someone come in with that description with a shorter guy, real dark brown hair and a baby face but they just disappeared."

"Damn it! Ok thank you sir." Blaine had just about had enough of trailing around the city, going in different clubs, being called a kid. Blaine was certainly not a kid that was for sure! He was almost 17. And up until now he'd spent $25 for no reason because he still hadn't found Kurt. _God it's warm in here. _Looking to his left, he saw the sign for the toilets. Blaine made his way over to the toilets to freshen up.

* * *

Nick and Kurt entered the toilets, Kurt being dragged behind by his hand. He was feeling a little uncomfortable with Nick holding his hand so he pulled it back. Nick looked at him with confusion, "there's nobody around if that's what your worried about," he smirked at Kurt.

"It's not that it's just – well I hardly know you."

"But you don't mind me pulling you into toilets in strange places?"

"Ok smartass you got a point there."

"I'm always right sorry. But anyway, is it just Blaine that's on your mind? You know there are plenty of other guys out there for you."

"That's easy for you to say, but I don't know for sure if there is until I properly talk to Blaine about this."

"You're so cute."

"What? Nick hold on-"

"In fact you're more than cute, you're so dam hot." Nick began walking towards Kurt who was stood in front of a cubicle that was empty like the rest of them. They were both looking into each other's eyes, Kurt couldn't look away, he didn't know what was going to happen but he felt like running away from him – but he couldn't. All Kurt could do was back away from him but that made him corner himself inside the cubicle. And then Nick closed the cubicle door, and locked it.

"Nick, I'm flattered but this isn't right, I still love Blaine." He put his hands up to try and put some space between him and Nick but it didn't work. Nick grabbed Kurt's hands and held them in the air. Both of their palms were sweaty but for different reasons, and their fingers entwined.

"But we both know he doesn't love you back, I'm sorry but you need to move on." Nick looked intently into Kurt's eyes, back and forth from his lips. He licked his own lips and swiftly planted a kiss on Kurt. Kurt struggled free of Nick's grip and landed up against the cubicle wall.

Kurt was growing more and more agitated and his words came out in frustration. "Nick please, I want to go home now. Just take me home or let me leave!"

"You don't really want that," Nick kissed Kurt again, this time with more passion, and grabbed Kurt's hands, placing them on either side of his head against the cubicle wall. He locked his fingers between Kurt's as they both began kissing each other.

_Jesus freakin GaGa what the hell am I doing? _Kurt thought, as he kissed Nick back. He let himself melt into Nick's grip and felt a warm hand touch the side of his face, trailing slowly down his neck. But it felt so _good_. He wanted that sensation, that warm touch from another guy. And this guy was a friend, he knew he was kind and he hadn't let Kurt get into harm this evening. Nobody had offered to take Kurt out to take his mind off of things and make him feel better. And he didn't know where the hell he stood with Blaine so how was he supposed to just sit around and mope after a guy who clearly didn't love him back and played people? _Screw it, _he thought.

"Kurt-oh" Nick mumbled between kisses. He hadn't meant to say his name like that – especially not in a public place – but he just felt so good with Kurt. He slid his free hand down to Kurt's waist and pulled him closer while his other hand still held Kurt's.

_But he kissed me, _Kurt thought, _we nearly actually had sex the other night, surely that meant something?_ Kurt pulled away from Nick; both breathless Warblers stood staring at each other. Nick had a huge smirk on his lips whereas Kurt had the total opposite. He shook his head, _I'm an idiot, a loser, I shouldn't be here I should be talking to Blaine. _He put his head in his hands.

* * *

Blaine arrived at the toilets. He felt a little out of breath squeezing his way around guys much taller and wider than him that just wouldn't budge. He reached the sinks in the toilets and looked up at the mirror, _god I look rough, _he thought and undid his coat so it hung loose. He ran the cold water tap and began splashing his face with cold water, it shocked him at first but it felt good as he was so hot in this place. He grabbed a few paper towels and dried his face but he soon stopped as it began registering in his mind what that sound was that he can hear, _somebody is making out! Ok that is just gross!_ He turned around, not wanting to disturb whoever was making out and not to disturb himself, and made his way to the door when he heard talking.

"Nick we can't, I'm sorry if I led you on but it's not what I want, my heart belongs somewhere else."

"Kurt please-"

"Kurt?" Blaine said, stopping at the cubicle where he heard the talking.


	11. Chapter 11

"Blaine?" Kurt pushed past a reluctant Nick and opened the cubicle door, standing in the doorway as still as the earth, he couldn't move, it was Blaine.

"What are-"

"What are-" Blaine and Kurt were stood, staring at each other in shock as they both spoke at the same time. Kurt gulped, now what was he going to say?

"This isn't what it looks like. I can explain, you see-"

"No Kurt, I heard what you were both doing in there and I don't want it explaining. Very classy by the way, seriously Kurt? In a dirty toilet cubicle?" Blaine turned towards the door and began to make his way out when Kurt lunged forward in a reflex and grabbed Blaine's arm, but he shook him off.

"Wait Blaine I never wanted this to happen. I'm sorry you heard that but I'm upset, and my mind is all over the place! I just don't know what I'm doing anymore."

Nick stepped forward out of the cubicle doorway and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt don't blame yourself, it's your fault this happened Blaine and can I just say, thank you." Kurt shrugged Nick's hand off his shoulder and turned fully to Blaine.

"Thank me for what? Screwing our minds up and making Kurt turn to another guy? Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel like an asshole, and an asshole that is too late to say what he wants when he finally get's the courage himself!" Blaine had had just about enough with everything. He was raging now and he was afraid he would have to punch Nick in his smug face.

"Yes Blaine I turned to another guy but it was wasn't intentially! He was there for me when you wasn't and wanted to help me get through this! This wasn't supposed to happen and yes I do regret it."

"So that's supposed to make everything ok?"

"Blaine why don't you calm down and just go home."

"Back the fuck off Nick before I actually do punch you!"

"Nick please just leave."

"Oh so it's my fault now? Kurt knows all about you now Blaine, how you play people."

But the three Warblers were soon cut off by the main door swinging open, "what the hell is going on in here?"

"Sorry Grant, we're just having a little discussion but Blaine is gonna leave now aren't you?"

"Yes there's no reason for me wasting my time here. Oh and Kurt you owe me $25. Unless you can get your rich boyfriend to pay ."

"Just take this shit outside please guys, you're disrupting the performance."

"Of course, we're very sorry. C'mon let's talk outside." Kurt set off out the door and Blaine and Nick followed. Just about everybody in the entire club were staring at them when they were walking through and Kurt was blushing so bad, _how freakin embarrassing._

Blaine took off in the direction of the car park and Kurt ran after him, Nick running behind him. "Blaine wait up we need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes! There is! And why do I owe you $25?"

"Because that's the amount of money I've spent looking for you all night, buying tickets into comedy clubs that I don't even wanna go near!"

"You've been looking all night? Why?"

"Because Kurt! That kiss. That wasn't nothing, it was far from it. I just maybe thought you liked me because you kissed me back and Wes said you've told him that you like me but – but obviously not because you're with _him._" Blaine could hardly look at the two of them as they stood before him, next to his car.

"I am certainly not with him! You already knew I liked you! Don't you remember? Before you kissed me I told you I had feelings for you, I gave you a god dam speech Blaine!"

"What? I don't remember...I just remember hearing a mumble and I felt – I can't even explain but I couldn't hear the words that you were saying because I was finally taking you in. How you look, how you smell..." Blaine trailed off as he turned around and slid his hands through his hair and back down to his side.

"Bullshit." Nick looked truly disgusted.

"Oh bullshit? Just because I want someone else but _you!"_ Blaine was furious.

"I've told him all about you Blaine. He knows all your dirty tricks."

"What? Kurt what the hell did he say?"

"He said you're a player. That you kissed him and dated him while you dated other people and then dumped him. Is this true?"

"No Kurt that is certainly not true, don't believe a word that comes out of _his_ mouth. Now that, Nick, is bullshit!" Blaine turned around and lunged at Nick, but he was soon stopped by Kurt who grabbed his arms and tried his hardest to hold Blaine back from killing Nick.

"Blaine calm yourself down! Violence is _not_ the way! Nick what the hell did you say that about him for?"

"Because he's a jealous little bastard that's why."

"Kurt don't listen to him." Nick grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him away from Blaine.

"No listen to me, I left you a note in your desk draw. Did you see it?"

"No there wasn't a note in there."

"Exactly, because he stole it, Wes told me he must of because he's only seen him going into our room except you."

"Nick did you steal the note? And tell me the truth! I can't handle anymore lies!" He pulled away from Nick.

"Fine." He began rummaging around in his bag and pulled out a small folded white sheet of paper and handed it over to Blaine.

"Oh god. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Blaine stepped forward. "We went on a date one time. Ever since then he hasn't left me alone, sabotaged every near relationship or friendship I could have had because he wants me to himself. This is why he took the note, took you out and pretended to care when really, he doesn't."

"For goodness sake! You know what? I'm sick of people! I'm sick of you being all dapper and handsome! One second your smooching my face off and the next thing you disappear and cut off all communication with me. I beat myself up for days over you! And _you - you _Nick disgust me! Tricked me into coming out with you when I didn't really want to. Make up terrible lies about Blaine and steal valuable freaking notes! I can't handle this anymore!" Kurt turned around and ran away as fast as he could, calling back, "don't bother coming after me!"

"Kurt please! I'm so sorry!" but it was no use, calling after Kurt wouldn't stop him running and Blaine new it. All he could do was watch the boy he – loved – run away from him, hating him. He put the note in his bag and let himself into his car, slamming the door behind him. He pulled out of the parking space and, swerving around Nick almost trying to not hit him, drove to where Kurt ran off. He saw him walking around the corner a short block from the club and he pulled up to Kurt's side.

Rolling down the window, he shouted, "Kurt! Please, I'm so so sorry, let me take you home so I know you're safe. It's dark and creepy around here you might get hurt."

"You mean more than I already am? Impossible!"

"Kurt! Kurt!" but it was no use, he wasn't listening to him and he wouldn't climb in his car. "Ok, well call your Dad, get him to pick you up, ok? Or I will! And take the note, I want you to read it, to understand why I cut myself off from you." Blaine pushed the note into Kurt's hand and pulled away from the curb and drove past him calling, "be safe!" on his way past. _What the hell have I done? _he thought.

* * *

"Hey Dad, I'm about a block away from Barry's Comedy Club, can you come and pick me up? Maybe bring me home instead of going back to Dalton. Thanks Dad. I'll explain in the car. See you soon." Kurt hung up the phone. _What just happened tonight? So...Blaine really likes me? Oh GaGa._


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so very much for the favourites/alerts/reviews and so on! It makes my dull life very bright! Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

The drive back home was very awkward. Kurt really didn't know what he was supposed to say to his dad, _oh yeah so I went on a date – I didn't know it was a date until just before we made out in a toilet cubicle and then Blaine showed up and nearly had a fight with Nick..._yeah he certainly couldn't say that.

"Dad can I stay home please? I really don't want to go back to Dalton just yet." Kurt was gazing out of the window, twiddling his thumbs.

"Son, I don't know what's shook you up tonight but you gotta go back, it's expensive and we can't keep you off otherwise they have the right to exclude you."

"But can't you call and, I don't know, say I'm ill or broke my leg or something."

"They always send someone around though, I've heard stories, and you can't escape anything."

"But dad I _can't _go back!" Kurt was begging now, and he knew that his dad would question him now.

"You need to tell me everything that happened. Tell me inside, Carole will help you too."

The two climbed out of the car and made their way up the porch of their house, _it's sure great to be back home._ Kurt hadn't spent much time in this house though since they bought it only a couple of months back when his dad and Finn's mom got married. Kurt now had his own room and about time really. Finn wanted to bring girlfriends home and spend time with them and Kurt needed his wardrobe space, he never even thought about bringing boyfriends home because he simply thought he'd never have one.

"Kurt! It's fantastic to see you again sweetie!" Carole brought Kurt into a warm embrace as they walked through the front door and she moved onto hugging Burt.

"Hey Kurt, how ya doing?" Finn got up from the sofa and brought Kurt into a brotherly hug, "how's Dalton going? Everyone is missing you like crazy."

"Oh well it's going just...not very good but I'll fill you in another time. Meanwhile, I see you're wearing those vests a lot less often than before you met me, and thank god for that you looked awful!"

"Hey! I did not! And I still wear them, just when you're not here and I've hidden them from you!"

"Um Kurt, your dad says we need to talk, Finn honey do you mind going to your room?"

"Yeah sure, cya later Kurt." Finn left the room and went upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. The three of them made their way to the dining room table, the area for not only meals but for the chat when Finn had gotten into trouble.

"So you were out with this Nick, who I haven't met yet or even heard of and then what happened?"

"Well Nick invited me out to cheer me up because of the whole Blaine situation, we were supposed to be hanging out and then it turned into a date somehow, even though I didn't want it to."

"A date? How could you not know it was a date?" Carole chirped in.

"Carole?" Burt snapped.

"Sorry honey."

"It's ok. I'm just not used to this sort of thing, as you guys know. But anyway long story short Blaine turned up and him and Nick had an argument which I had to break up because it nearly turned into a fight-"

"Wait what? A fight?"

"Just a heated argument and I had to calm down Blaine."

"But Blaine seems so calm, such a nice kid."

"Dad we're not kids. And he is but Nick was really winding him up, spreading lies about him that wasn't true."

"Well I don't want you spending time with either of these boys again, you hear me?"

"It wasn't Blaine's fault! He was protecting me because Nick is trouble and I didn't know. I'm not going anywhere near Nick again so don't worry about that."

"Well alright then, but I want a word with Blaine and no but's! In the meantime, I'll call Dalton and tell them you've got chickenpox or something. Thank you for calling me and not going back with this Nick."

"Thank you dad, it won't happen again, if you don't mind can I go to my room now? I'm awfully tired."

"Sure son, goodnight." Kurt rose from the table and hugged his dad and step-mom goodnight. _Well that went a lot better than expected but...what's he gonna say to Blaine? _On his way to his room, he felt a sudden rush to his head and the next thing he knew he was in Finn's room.

"Did you really just have to kidnap me into your room?"

"Woah dude chill! Just thought I'd surprise you. Anyway what were you guys talking about?"

"Just trouble in paradise, I'm sure Carole will fill you in."

"Alright well I need help with something, take a seat."

"You sound like your gonna give the speech of 'I'm gonna tell you, but then I'm gonna have to kill you'. Go on..."

"I wanna have sex with Rachel but-"

"Woah woah woah there! Hold on, you're asking a gay guy about how to get with a girl?"

"Well I wanna know how to treat a woman right and I figured well your feminine and hang out with her and Mercedes so you'll know. Or am I wrong?"

"You got a point I guess. Well first of all you gotta know where your gonna – do it."

"In a bed of course."

"Oh well duh! I mean will it be at her house or ours?" Kurt didn't really want this conversation with his brother but when it included his friend he wanted it to be right between them.

"Oh hers, her folks are away this weekend so I'm going over to hers. I've already had the talk with Mom and Burt...even though I've been there with Santana and all."

"Ok well, cook her a meal. Something so very easy but romantic...and Jewish friendly. Then let her invite you into her room, don't push her. And then go with the flow, so to speak."

"But what do I cook her? The only cooking I can do is grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Don't worry Finn let me handle that one." Kurt needed something to distract him from all the chaos anyway. He left Finn's room and eventually got into his own comfy bed – oh how he'd missed his bed! Dalton was a warm and friendly place but the beds were not that good, and the bathrooms were tiny. McKinley was nothing compared to Dalton but he missed it. _Oh my god, did I just think that?_ he thought. But he did miss it, he missed his friends from glee club. Him and Rachel had recently become friends through similar situations they were in, through Mercedes, and he missed Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Mr Shue, Sam, even Santana. And Sue Sylvester had never really been that bad to him, called him porcelain a few times but he was actually porcelain coloured, it was kind of a compliment. Of course he got to see Finn every weekend he went back home so there was no escaping that one. But what if he went back to McKinley? _I can't do that. _Karofsky would be there waiting for him, he said he'd kill him if it slipped out that they kissed, Kurt shuddered under his bed sheets at the thought of that one. He couldn't go back to the bullying that was for sure, even though the guys promised they'd stick up for him. _But what about Blaine?_ He couldn't leave him, but was there anything left between them since this evening? It would be awkward seeing him again and it would bring back memories of the whole charade. He couldn't go back to the Warblers because Nick was there and he didn't enjoy it as much as he thought he would. The Warblers didn't let him input into song choices like he was allowed to at New Directions.

Right now, Kurt realised there was more pros into going back to McKinley than there was cons.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh I forgot to mention that the Nick in this story shouldn't be confused with the real Nick in the real Warblers, played by Curt Mega. I realised there was actually a Nick as soon as I wrote about him taking Kurt out. I'm sure the real Nick is lovely, so certainly unlike this Nick :)**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Kurt arrived back home and all he could do was think about that night. The worst night of his life, except for when his mother died of course. He had also been busy planning what Finn could cook for Rachel, which was also hard. As he woke that morning he suddenly remembered that Blaine had given him the note! Scrambling to his clothes from that night, he found the note in his coat pocket. Opening it, he read:

_Dear Kurt,  
I am so so sorry for what I did. It isn't your fault so don't go beating yourself up about it. I know you will but please don't. I care about you enough to know that I need to spend some time away from you before I do something else stupid. Take care of yourself and study hard. I should be back in no time.  
Yours __sincerely__,  
Blaine xx _

"Oh my goodness!" _If only I'd have waited a little longer he might have come back, _he thought, _and then none of this would have happened._

* * *

Meanwhile Burt had a busy week in his business but it soon died down and he knew what he now could do, he would ring the kid that Kurt cared about so much, Blaine. Throwing down his towel, he stepped away from under the car bonnet and took his break; dialling the number he had seen in Kurt's phone.

*ring, ring, ring* "Hello this is Blaine speaking."

"Hi it's Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad."

_Oh crap_. "Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"You can start by explaining to me exactly what happened the other night. But I would like to talk in person."

This is the thing he was dreading. "Of course sir, I am still away from Dalton so I am not busy right now."

"Excellent. Well could you meet me at my garage in say, 45 minutes? Kurt told me you don't live too far away."

"I'll see you then." The two hung up the phones and Blaine began getting ready to meet Burt. He walked over to the mirror and was disappointed in what he saw. His hair was a bad mess and he needed to look presentable for Burt. Everything counted in this meeting and he needed to tell Burt exactly what happened – well more or less - not to get Kurt into trouble.

* * *

"Blaine." Burt walked towards Blaine and nodded to him, holding out his hand.

"Sir." He took his hand and sat in the seat Burt was beckoning him to sit at. "Can I just say-"

Burt cut him off. He just needed everything confirming that Kurt said, he didn't want excuses, not when it came to his family, his son, the only thing he had left of his late wife. And he got what he wanted, everything that Blaine said was exactly how Kurt had put it. He realised Blaine was beating himself up, he could see sadness in his face even though Blaine was trying to hide it as much as he could.

"So is this Nick still at Dalton? I don't want him going anywhere near my son."

"If you would like, sir, I can talk to Wes, David and Thad, they head the Warblers and make all the decisions so when they find out what happened...they can kick him out."

"So it won't be necessary for me to pull him out of Dalton?"

"Absolutely not! As you know it is zero tolerance for bullying or crime or anything along those lines and the situation will be dealt with, if you want it to."

"Sure, kid. Something else I need to know though. You're gay right?"

"Yes, 100 percent gay."

"Good, he needs someone like you to...talk to."

"You need to know I care about Kurt. More than you can imagine-"

"What are your intentions?" Burt was beginning to stir in his seat, and Blaine was feeling quite uncomfortable. He normally felt ok with talking about these kind of things, but not with the father of the boy he – liked/loved?

"My intentions are well." He had to word this properly. "I think I, care about Kurt an awful lot and I would never hurt him or make him do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Well good. He doesn't need anyone screwing him up. Well that's good enough for me, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, so much. I can't thank you enough. But I don't think Kurt wants to see me, if ever again." Blaine looked down to his hands, he hadn't moisturised in days.

"I say you get your butt around there right now and tell the boy what you feel. Kurt has done nothing but feel sorry for himself and he needs, you."

"Ok, ok yeah I'll go see him. Thank you again."

"Be careful, he's got chickenpox!" Burt winked at Blaine, and Blaine replied with a knowing nod.

Burt was pretty sure Blaine would treat his son right; he wouldn't have sent him away otherwise. Blaine couldn't possible have left his chair anymore faster than he did as he sprinted for the door of his car and made his way to see Kurt. He could feel the butterflies moving around in his stomach as he grew nervous. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to him but all he could think of was...kissing him again. Those lips of Kurt's were so soft; he thought he wouldn't be able to resist him when he opened the door. On the radio he noticed 'Pretty Young Thing' by Michael Jackson was playing and he _loved_ this song. How very appropriate this song was too:

"_I want to love you, pretty young thing.  
You need some loving, tender loving care.  
And I'll take you there."_

Blaine sung at the top of his voice. He felt so good right now and he couldn't stop smiling to himself. But he was cut short when he saw Kurt's house in the distance. He suddenly lost the sense of how to drive and that's when the butterflies began turning in his stomach again. Since Burt was out at work still, there was a gap in the driveway. It looked as though Kurt's step-mom was working as well so he pulled into the driveway and turned off the had a sudden panic of what he looked like, so he flipped down the mirror, he couldn't see Kurt while looking like a mess. But he was happy with what he saw, he needed to look nice for meeting Burt too. _This is it, _he thought, and climbed up the steps leading towards Kurt's house.

He must have been stood outside the front door for at least 10 minutes before he finally got the courage to reach for the door knocker.

"Hey Blaine! You want Kurt?"

Blaine stood back in shock from Finn nearly colliding with him coming out of the house. "Hey Finn, yeah is he available."

"He sure is, never had a boyfriend before you know."

"I didn't mean that kind of available. Is he in?"

"Yeah he's in his room, please don't tell mom and Burt I'm not in school."

"Your secret is safe with me." Blaine stepped through the doorway after Finn left and made his way up the stairs. He loved his surroundings, the colours and just everything about the place, _Kurt must have designed the place._ He smiled to himself. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going, since he'd never been in here before, but he must at least hear music or singing or something to lead him the way.

"_I wanna hold your hand."_ Blaine, hearing Kurt sing, knew he was going the right way. His voice was beginning to choke tears into Blaine and he had to stop himself from blowing his cover of surprise. Walking up to the door, he hesitated at first but he politely knocked on the door.

"Finn I said I'm still working on it! ...Finn?" Kurt turned down the stereo volume and listened in, he couldn't hear anyone. Kurt made his way over to the door. "Finn if you're playing these childish games again I swear I'll-" but he stopped talking as he opened his bedroom door. He couldn't move, or speak, he couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Or you'll what?" Blaine said, staring back at Kurt, with a smirk on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Sexy" was just a completely awesome episode! I can't wait for original song! ****I absolutely recommend listening to 'You had me from hello' by Bon Jovi, it appears in this chapter and I am in love with the song!** **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Arghk," Kurt was so surprised that all that came from his mouth was a funny squeak which he immediately regretted.

"Can we talk?" Blaine was serious now.

"Just...um..." Kurt slammed the door shut and locked it before he could embarrass himself any longer. _What the? What the holy Madonna is he doing here? Oh god my hair!_

"Please don't shut me out Kurt, I'm here to fix things, fix us." Blaine rested on the door while he waited for a response.

But Kurt couldn't give one. He was speechless. Checking his hair, he replied with, "just hold on one second."

"Your hair is perfect Kurt, and nice jammies."

Kurt looked down, _oh crap! _His dad and Carole had gotten him these for Christmas because Kurt so desperately wanted them. They were a Japanese patterned pair of silk pyjamas and he didn't usually wear them around the house, but today he needed comfort. And then Blaine showed up and he needed to completely change, but that would give things away! Panicking, Kurt said, "can't we just talk through the door?"

"No, Kurt. I need to see you – that's why I didn't just call you. Just open the door? I've seen you in less before ya'know."

"What? When!"

"That one time you didn't shut the door properly and it creaked open to reveal...well only the waist upwards don't worry. C'mon please?"

"Alright." Kurt opened the door to a smirking Blaine, smirking because he has won, he had suspected.

"May I come in?" Blaine leaned on the door frame, inching closer to Kurt.

"Um, yeah, take a seat. Excuse the clutter." Which of course, there was no clutter. So, what are you here for?"

"I am so sorry. About everything. If I'd had just told you I was going away for a while rather than leaving a stupid note, which by the way I thought was pretty cool because you know you see that sort of thing in movies. But no, stupid, confusing, difficult, stupid – did I mention stupid? Blaine decided to-"

"Blaine! Cut it out! Would you just sit down?"

But he couldn't. He was pacing up and down Kurt's bedroom, trying not to knock himself on his desk. "I made you go to someone else. I should have been the friend you went to and not _him._"

"Stop beating yourself up about the kiss! If you regret it so much then just say and we'll go our ways ok?"

"Gosh. No I absolutely do _not_ regret that kiss. I still think about it. I regret pouncing on you with it. I took advantage and I shouldn't have."

"I think about it too. A lot."

"But, please, stay away from Nick. He's just a trouble maker."

"I don't ever want to see his face again. I forgive you, ok dummy?"

Blaine smiled an absolute huge smile that hurt the sides of his face. But then he frowned, _so what does this mean?_ He was still stood up, leaning against the wardrobe that took up a whole wall space, his hands in his pockets, staring at Kurt – the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"You're beautiful."

"Blaine." Kurt blushed and looked down to his hands that were now sweaty with nervousness. The music that Kurt was listening to, still playing, was a playlist on his laptop that he'd created – an idea from Blaine – to remember things that had happened within the past few weeks. As he listened in, he could hear the intro to the song that was playing – 'You Had Me From Hello' by Bon Jovi. Kurt wasn't much of a Bon Jovi fan, but Blaine mentioned this was his favourite song once and so, Kurt put it on his playlist.

"Bon Jovi eh? Just happens to be my favourite song." He winked at Kurt. Walking over to his laptop, he turned up the volume, turned back to Kurt and said, "dance with me?" He leaned over to Kurt, still sat on his bed and held out his hand. Kurt's heart was beginning to beat out of rhythm as his dreams were slowly coming true. He took Blaine's hand and rose from the bed to stand at his side. Blaine rested one hand on Kurt's side as Kurt rested his free hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Know how to dance?"

"Of course! I'm practically a master." Kurt blushed, and all Blaine could do was laugh and smile across to the boy he was now slow dancing with. "Remember when we sung 'Baby It's cold Outside? All I could think about was...no."

"What? Tell me? Kurt you're blushing!"

"I like you Blaine. I really really like you. It killed me watching you with Jeremiah."

"I really like you too Kurt. It hurt me watching you out with _him,_ as you know. But it's ok now, we're here." Blaine slid his hand further down his side, now onto his hip, and grabbed all of Kurt's attention with his eyes.

"_At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on__  
__You're insecure about what clothes to wear__  
__I can't see nothing wrong_

_To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind__  
__It's half past eight, it's getting late__  
__It's OK, take your time_

_Standing here my hands in my pockets__  
__Like I have a thousand times__  
__Thinking back it took one breath__  
__One word to change my life_

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home__  
__If I never told you I just want you to know__  
__You had me from hello_

_When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone__  
__Everybody tries to kidnap your attention__  
__You just smile and steal the show_

_You come to me and take my hand__  
__We start dancin' slow__  
__You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low_

_From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home__  
__If I never told you I just want you to know__  
__You had me from hello_

_And when you're laying down beside me__  
__I feel your heartbeat to remind me..._

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home__  
__If I never told you I just want you to know__  
__You had me from hello"__  
__  
_Blaine leaned into Kurt and whispered into his ear, "be mine?"

"Yes, always." Kurt laid his head onto Blaine's shoulder and he kissed the top of his head, stroking his hair with the hand that was holding Kurt's. Kurt moved his hand down and wrapped both arms around Blaine's waist as the next song came on – 'Physical' by Olivia Newton John.

"Oh yeah? Suggesting something are we ?"

"Oh dear lord! I swear on my heart, it's on shuffle!" Kurt scrambled over to his laptop but his arm was caught by a tight grip of Blaine's, as he was pulled face-to-face with Blaine.


	15. Chapter 15

Right there, in a matter of seconds, Kurt's mind was blown away. This moment was theirs and nobody could come between them. Blaine and Kurt moved into each other, staring into each other's eyes as Blaine grabbed the side of Kurt's face, gently, and kissed him. Everything that had happened within the past couple of weeks, every bad thing that cut between them was now forgotten. It was like electricity. The two of them moved in time with each other's lips, long breathless kisses, until Kurt pulled away, turned around and made his way to the side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Blaine followed Kurt.

"Not to Olivia! Absolutely not!" Kurt knelt down to his laptop and turned the music off, searching for another song. "Help me pick a song."

"Or...we could not have any music on. Then it'd feel even more like we were alone."

"Um, ok." Kurt blushed, _I hope he's not suggesting anything._

"Come here." Blaine held out his hand and lifted Kurt up. He pulled him forward and this time Kurt was the one to start the kiss.

A few minutes later, with kisses getting even deeper, the two pulled away from each other and were just left stood staring at the other.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

"Um, my dad will be home in a few minutes, so we should maybe stop."

"I'm not sure he will, actually."

"Why not?"

"Well, before I came here. We talked, about you."

"Oh my god!"

"Calm down don't worry! He wanted me to confirm what happened and wanted to talk about my intentions...with you." Blaine smirked and took Kurt's hands. "He's happy for us, if we were together."

"Are you sure it was my dad you were talking to?"

"Of course. I told him I'd treat you right. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Starting with a date. I wanna do things properly."

"Ohhh. So where are you taking me?"

"Well I was thinking maybe I could cook for you. I'm sure Burt wouldn't mind. He'd understand."

"Well I didn't know you could cook!"

"And I make a pretty mean smoothie too."

"But can you bake? I make _the_ best cake in the world I swear to you!"

"I'll admit , I can't bake you know."

Kurt was completely shocked. "You gotta be kidding me! I need to show you how to bake! How about now? Nobody is in right now."

"I would _love to." _Blaine leaned in for another kiss but Kurt dodged him like a pro and took off out the door, to which he ran after him, the two of them laughing. "Come back you tease!"

"Hey don't run down the stairs you might trip!" But Kurt just ran faster, teasing him more. "I'm serious! Come here!" Kurt made it down the stairs, unharmed and so Blaine grabbed the stairs banister, sat down on it, and slid down the full length.

"Oh my god! You need to be more careful than _me_!" Kurt just stood there, his arms folded and tapping his foot. "You show off."

Blaine slid off the end and took Kurt in his arms. "Your just so dapper!" said Kurt. Blaine kissed Kurt again, this time more fiercely, but Kurt escaped again and took off for the kitchen.

"Playing games with me ? Alright I'll play."

"_Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends.  
So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied." _ Blaine sung out at the top of his lungs, while chasing Kurt.

"_Here we go again, we're sick like animals we play pretend.  
You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive." _Kurt replied flirtingly, stroking the walls as the passed them through the hallway.

"_No I won't sleep tonight." _They both sung. _"Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight-"_ But Blaine stopped as he caught up to Kurt, and put his finger to his lips, to which Kurt stopped singing too.

"Hi there sir." Burt had just walked in the door and had stopped short of seeing the two guys singing and running around.

"Oh, um, hi there. Kurt." Burt nodded to the two, awkwardly.

"Hey dad, we were just-"

"What? Singing inappropriate songs through the hallway?"

"Dad!"

"Sir, please may I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"I was thinking...may I cook dinner for your son sometime?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright on two conditions. One – you stop calling me sir, Burt will do just fine. And two - as long as it's here. I can take Carole and Finn out for a few hours."

"That's fantastic sir, I mean, Burt. Thank you. When could I do this?"

"It'll have to be next weekend, I want Kurt back in school now that you both are – ok?"

"Yes dad, we're fine now, right Blaine?"

"We're more than fine." They both looked at each other and he took Kurt's hand in his.

"Alright, shouldn't you be getting home Blaine? It's getting dark outside."

"Dad! He's practically almost just got here!"

"No, he's right. I need to talk to my folks about getting back to school."

"I'll walk you to your car then."

Burt watched the two boys walk out the front door, hand in hand. He thought he'd never see Kurt this happy, ever, and he was happy Blaine was there for him. But he needed to set ground rules, even if he trusted them: after all he was still his dad. He didn't necessarily need to see them chasing around the place after each other, like children did, even if it was kind of sweet. But this was where the fatherly spying came into place, just to make sure his boy was being treated right.

"Maybe the cake can be dessert then." Blaine shut the door and immediately pulled Kurt so the two of them were as close as can be. "You have _the_ most beautiful eyes ever. Really, I can't say anymore words to describe you. And now you're blushing."

They were both left giggling. "I can't believe it. Only the other day I could have killed you and now we're like this. Like nothing has happened."

"Oh it happened alright. But, we were meant to be here. I can feel it. We're gonna be ok now." He pulled Kurt tight in his arms and Kurt melted in them. They could have been stood there, in that hold forever but Blaine did need to leave, and it was cold. "Hey you're shivering. You better get back in, _baby it's cold outside_." Blaine sung that little end part, and Kurt sighed.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave you but your dad's right, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Goodnight."

The two boys kissed goodbye, reluctantly letting go of each other. They both felt immediately lonely, as Kurt watched him drive away.


	16. Chapter 16

**I full on cried when I watched 'Original Song' and I think you all know why! The Klaine parts were THE best of the whole episode and Ryan Murphy has officially answered the fandom's prayers! Haha :) , oh and sorry if this chapter kind of failed – I am hitting a writer's wall and I'm struggling to write what's in my mind! **

* * *

The next day, Blaine called Kurt. During the past few hours that day both boys had been reluctant to ring the other, not wanting to seem desperate for each other but boy they were. Neither could believe what had happened to them during the past few weeks. One second they were best friends, went everywhere together and the next thing Nick was causing unbelievable trouble for them.

"Hello?" Kurt picked up the phone.

"Hey Kurt, I called like I promised."

"Actually I was beginning to think you'd forgotten."

"Of course not! I just wanted to give you a little time to...digest the recent day's events."

"Oh I still haven't processed them; I don't think I ever will!"

"Well I have some important news to tell you, can I come around in a few minutes?"

"I hope this is good news! In fact, I need to tell you something as well."

"Of course. So can I?"

"You can. Goodbye Blaine."

* * *

"Hey." Kurt opened the door to see Blaine, leaning against the wall with one hand, the other in his pocket.

"Hey, come here." Blaine put the hand from his pocket up to Kurt and wrapped it around the side of Kurt's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Kurt froze in the moment, not knowing what to do with his hands or body, after all he wasn't used to this. Blaine had acted like he had done this before, many many times before – which reminded Kurt that he had never been kissed before, just like himself. But Kurt soon wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and they sunk into each other.

"Hey guys, um...can I squeeze past you?" Finn was stood in the doorway while waiting to get past the two boys stood wrapped up in each other.

Blaine was the first to pull away quickly from Kurt and turned to Finn. "Hey there Finn, sorry I didn't see you there."

"No problem, Mom and Burt aren't in so it's just the two of you. I don't have to give you the speech do I? Because that would just make me awkward."

"No Finn. Leave, now, shoo." Kurt beckoned him out of the house and pulled Blaine inside, closing the door behind him. The two boys went upstairs and into Kurt's room.

"Make yourself comfortable-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine, pulling him in for another kiss.

"I think I just did." The two laughed and linked hands, walking over to his bed.

"So who's going to go first?" Kurt sat down first, bringing Blaine with him, and they were sat as close as close can get against the wall.

"Well I'd say ladies first but...we're kind of both guys."

"Ok, I'll go first in that case. Blaine, I think I'm leaving Dalton."

"What? Are you kidding me? Why?"

"I have thought really hard about this and it isn't an easy thing for me. Now with the recent events of yesterday, I'm finding it even more difficult if not almost impossible to tell you this but, I'm not enjoying it anymore."

Blaine's smile turned into a frown and now he knew he should have gone first. "But-"

"Wait, please. I know I haven't been there for long but I know where I'm not happy. I'm missing my friends, and my dad and Carole are having money problems and they can't afford another year. I don't like not being able to input into the Warblers' song choice and I don't feel happy. I hope you understand."

"Kurt...I don't know what to say. I thought you loved Dalton, and the Warblers. You have weekends and weeknights to see your friends."

"But that isn't the only reason. I can't possibly stay any longer after the end of this year because we cannot afford it. Blaine I'm so sorry." The two were looking into each other's eyes now, both watering eyes filling with sweet tears of sadness.

"But there has to be a way! Have you talked with the headmaster? What does your dad say about this?"

"He can't shorten the amount we pay him over months, and my dad is very reluctant to letting me go back to McKinley – he wants me to go to another school but imagine that? We have no other choice Blaine."

"What about us? We've only just gotten together!"

"Well, we can still see each other can't we?"

"Weekends and weeknights? But if that isn't enough to see your friends...then what about your boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend_, they both loved the thought of that word.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know!" Kurt began crying, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled away from the boy next to him, his boyfriend, he couldn't look at him without upsetting himself any longer.

"Shh, hey come here. We'll figure something out." Blaine pulled Kurt towards him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy as he rest his head on Blaine's shoulder and lay down so they were comfortable. "Everything will be alright." He stroked his perfectly shaped hair, taking in how shiny it was and how lovely Kurt smelled and all he could do was sing a little song as they lay with each other.

"_Say nighty night and kiss me." _He sung.

"_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me." _Kurt joined in, with Blaine following him as they took turns.

"_While I'm alone and blue as can be."_

"_Dream a little dream of me."_

The two held onto each other even tighter at those lines, never wanting to let each other go.

"What was it that you were going to say?"

"Well, I was going to say 'Hey Kurt! I'm coming back to Dalton on Monday, wanna join me?'"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes I am though. At least we have some months left together."

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to make the most of it."

At that moment, laid in each other's arms on Kurt's bed, the two fell asleep without a single sound.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gaaah! I can't wait for The Warbler's Album! Thanks again for reviewing/alerts/favourites!**

**

* * *

**

"Attention everybody! We should be expecting them soon." Blaine and Kurt heard Wes bang his gavel and ordered silence while the Warblers began slowing quieting down. They were both walking up to the practice room and hid around the corner.

"I don't know if I can go in Blaine, I'm scared if I'm honest with you."

Blaine pulled Kurt into an embrace, "hey don't be scared, we'll get through this don't worry."

Most of the Warblers had seen Blaine and Kurt in their classes but none of them had chance to ask where they had been, ask if they were ok, and most importantly – why Wes and David were keeping a secret of theirs. Whenever they had been asked one of the questions they just shook them off and carried on walking, like nothing had ever happened. But what were they supposed to do? They couldn't walk around shouting out what Nick had done and tell everyone to stay away from him so they decided to keep quiet about it, for their sake – not Nick's. But they knew everyone would be asking questions and they would have to face up to them eventually, so Blaine and Kurt rounded the corner, hand in hand, into the room. Immediately the room hushed and everyone look surprised and concerned.

"Would everyone please put their hands together for a round of applause as we welcome back our two favourite Warblers, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!" The whole room erupted with cheers and clapping and Kurt felt himself blush. Blaine noticed him blushing and kissed the top of his head, which only made the blushing worse. But the two noticed someone who didn't look as pleased, Nick.

"Thank you." The two boys said in unison.

"Are...you both together?" said Trent, from across the room.

"Yes, we are definitely together now." Blaine smiled his dapper charm and turned to Kurt, copying his smile and squeezed his hand.

"It's about time!" called Jeff from the sofa's. Everybody laughed together and the whole room seemed absolutely back to normal, until Nick rose from the sofa.

"Congratulations guys, wasting no time I see Kurt."

"Back off Nick." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and stepped a foot forward in front of Kurt.

"Why should I? It's not me in the wrong here is it Blaine? Are you going to tell them or shall I?"

"Of course you're in the wrong! You're the one to blame for everything!" Blaine could feel his heart racing, he was so furious.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" called Thad, from the head desk.

"Gladly. You see, Blaine here harassed Kurt-"

"Get the fuck out of here Nick you lying sonofabitch!" Blaine lunged forward to Nick but Kurt soon caught him, it felt like a déjà vu.

"Blaine stop! It's not worth it!"

He stopped in his track, being held by Kurt made him calm down and he realised that's all Nick wanted – a reaction. "I'm sorry." He turned to Kurt and put his arm around the top of his back, up to his shoulder.

"Come on Blaine! Let's finish what you started the other night!"

"Nick what the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff rose from the sofa and took Nick's arm to turn him around to face him.

David rarely lost his temper but in this situation – it was called for. "Alright! Alright! Would everyone just sit down! Blaine and Kurt, would you stay stood – tell us all what happened-"

"But!"

"No Nick!" David banged the table and beckoned everyone to stay quiet.

Blaine and Kurt took their place, just left of the head desk, and faced the Warblers. Taking it in turns, they told the story of everything Nick had done, everything that had happened during these past few weeks. They hated saying it because it made them re-live the memory that they would rather have forgotten. It hurt bad enough telling it to Kurt's dad but to tell it to people who actually knew Nick was worse. They wasn't sure how everyone would react, but they were sure some people may take Nick's side, hell they might have thought they were lying.

"Well. I just don't know what to say. Nick is this true?"

"Fine! Yes it is. But I had Kurt's interest at heart, really I did! Kurt I care about you and I didn't like seeing you hurt. Please believe me when I say that."

Kurt could almost feel sorry for him, this desperate looking boy stood in front of him, pleading to him. But no way could he do that. "I don't believe a word that comes out of your lying Neanderthal mouth!" He spat the words like they were razors.

"Nick, due to personal reasons within the group, I have no other choice but to raise an emergency vote."

"No – please don't!"

"I have to follow the rules!" Wes took a deep breath, he couldn't believe he would ever have to do this. "Please, raise your hand if you think Nick should no longer be a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Looking around, Kurt could see that every single hand in the room was raised. He felt tears well up in his eyes but he had to compose himself, _no time for showing your weakness dumbass._

"Well then I think this is final. I, Wesley, officially remove you, Nick, from the Dalton Academy Warblers. You have shown great passion for the group and we appreciate that. Please say your goodbyes and leave." Kurt couldn't believe it.

"This is ridiculous! So you're all going against me for this one little thing?"

"Nick I think you should just leave, don't make things worse." Jeff said, pushing his friend over to the door.

"Fine. But I'm not finished." As soon as Nick left the room it felt as though there was a big weight that had been lifted from the whole room. Kurt walked over to the chair next to him and flung himself on it. He felt so exhausted, mentally of course.

"I would just like to say something, if that's ok." Wes nodded to Blaine to carry on. "I would like to thank you all for doing that, it means a lot to me, and Kurt." He nodded over to Kurt. "It's been a hard emotional journey for the both of us and I apologise for not being here. But that reminds me, how was Silly Love Songs?"

Kurt lowered his head, _crap I didn't think of that!_ "Actually, um, we didn't do it, not yet."

"Yeah Kurt chickened out because he wanted to sing it with you and not – oh, Nick." Jeff said.

"Oh really?" Blaine blushed. "You'll have to explain that to me later. In the meantime, I think we have some practice to catch up on, anybody with me?"

And from that last word it seemed everything was back to normal again, The Warblers all talking and fooling around, Kurt and Blaine unable to take their eyes off of each other.

But now they couldn't get away with it.


	18. Chapter 18

**I seriously love you all! I never thought that anyone would be interested in reading this! I'm gonna bring this one to a close...but there's a sequel in the making!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! :) **

* * *

"Places Warblers!" Blaine called. The Warblers all ran into their places surrounding Blaine and looked onto the audience – the New Directions in the McKinley auditorium. "Hit it!"

"_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me  
Say can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me  
Now can't you see?"_

Blaine looked over at Kurt and winked at him.

"_You'd think that people would have  
Had enough of silly love songs  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so  
Some people wanna fill the world  
With silly love songs_

_And what's wrong with that?"_

Blaine looked at the Warblers to his right, but they shook their head and exchanged a silent laugh.

"_I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go again_

_I love you, (I love you)  
I love you, (I love you)_

_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me"_

Looking over at Kurt, he emphasized the next few lines.

"_Say can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me  
Now can't you see?_

_Love doesn't come in a minute  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it_

_It isn't silly  
No it isn't silly  
Love isn't silly at all  
Not at all"_

The Warblers moved forward and made way for Kurt and Blaine in the middle. Kurt wasn't sure what was going on because this wasn't part of the choreography and he began to panic. Looking over at Blaine he saw the older boy smirking at him – Blaine knew what was going on and so did The Warblers. Kurt felt his boyfriend take his hand and pull him forward.

"_I love you  
I love you  
I love you_

_You'd think that people would have  
Had enough of silly love songs  
But look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no  
Some people wanna fill the world  
With silly love songs"_

Blaine spun Kurt around his hand in the air and grabbed both of his hands, looking at him seriously.

"_And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go again"_

Blaine let go of his hands and began walking around him, admiring Kurt like he was a beautiful presence that nobody could ignore.

"_I love you  
I love you_

_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me  
Say can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me  
Now can't you see?"_

The New Directions all jumped up in screams and laughter, clapping their hands like crazy and jumping up and down. Kurt was just frozen on the spot, _did he really mean that?_ He couldn't look anywhere but into his boyfriend's eyes that were staring back at him. Neither of them realised that The Warblers were all hugging each other, congratulating each other for a fantastic performance, until Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and slowly kissed him tenderly. Kurt grabbed Blaine's lower arms and rubbed the sides of them with his thumbs affectionately. That one kiss made the whole room turn crazy and Kurt heard Mercedes' voice, "you go girl!"

Blaine pulled away from him and pushed him to Mercedes, "go see her, I know you miss her." Kurt mimed a thank you on his lips and ran over to Mercedes, taking each other into a warm embrace that seemed to last for ages and got even tighter until Kurt couldn't breathe, "Cedes honey I can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry babe but I miss you!" She reluctantly let go of Kurt, "and what was _that!_ Is he your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me!"

"I'm sorry it's just everything has been so hectic lately!"

"Attention everybody! I would like to welcome Kurt up on stage, much to my sadness he has an announcement to make." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him up on stage, stealing a quick kiss.

"Thank you. Well everybody I would like to say first, I have missed you all so much. I have enjoyed my time at Dalton so very much but the time has come were I simply cannot afford it anymore. So therefore, I will be coming back to McKinley." At first the room was quiet but then the New Directions began cheering.

"Kurt are you sure? I mean, Karofsky is still here and that was the reason you left wasn't it?" Mercedes said.

Kurt ducked the microphone and came back down to everyone's level.

"We can protect you Kurt, like we said we would. Don't worry." Sam stepped out from behind the crowd and patted Kurt on the back.

"Nobody's gonna hurt my brother." Finn nodded to Kurt.

Mercedes still wasn't convinced. "But what about Blaine?"

Blaine stepped forward and took Kurt's hand, "we're going to figure something out. As much as I want him to stay with me," he turned to Kurt and kissed his forehead, "I want my baby to be happy."

"I'm your baby now?"

"Of course, and you always will be."

"Awww! You both are just the sweetest _thang._" Mercedes said.

"But Kurt, what about us? I thought we were your friends?" Jeff stepped forward.

"Of course you are my friends, and I would still like to be your friends even when I move away. If you will still have me."

Jeff spun around, "Warblers?"

"Hell yes!" They all called, and each took it in turns to hug Kurt. Kurt was feeling so happy now, he had never felt such a part of anything in his whole life and now he was part of 2 groups of friends. But they were all on a tight schedule and The Warblers, Kurt and Blaine had to leave to go back to Dalton.

Just as they were about to leave, Kurt was pulled to a side, to his surprise, "hey Kurt can I talk to you before you leave?" Puck whispered to him.

They were all walking down the corridor out of the main doors and Blaine stopped to see where Kurt had gone. They really had to leave but Kurt said, "can't you call me about it?"

Puck shook his head.

"Babe is everything ok?" Blaine walked over to the two boys stood by the lockers.

"Everything's fine, go on without me! I'll meet you in the parking lot!"

"Alright, be quick before I miss you too much." Blaine stole a quick kiss from Kurt and left.

"Ok make it quick Puckerman."

"No I can't dude, this is _urgent."_

_

* * *

_

**Ok everyone, so that was the last chapter for this story. I'm thinking of posting something a little more graphic about Puck which ties this story with the sequel I'll be posting soon. I'm nervous about posting it because it's the first time I've tried writing more graphic scenes. So please let me know if you think I should just go ahead and post it? **

**Thank you all so much! Love you guys**

**xx**


End file.
